Le bonheur, aussi fragile qu'une bulle
by Weasly
Summary: Assis devant sa cheminée, Harry se souvient des 5 années Qui Ont suivit la fin de la guerre.ils aspiraient tous à Une vie faite de joie et de rire ... Jusqu'à ce que la mort s'en mêle et ne Fasse voler en éclat la petite bulle de bonheur du Trio d'or..


Rien n'est à moi, tout à Rowling

Résumé : Assis devant sa cheminée, Harry se souvient des 5 années qui ont suivit la fin de la guerre. Le bonheur, l'amour, la famille. Ils avaient reconstruit un monde meilleurs, ils aspiraient tous à une vie faite de joie et de rire…Jusqu'à ce que la mort s'en mêle et ne fasse voler en éclat leur petite bulle de bonheur…

Ceci n'est pas ma première one shot, mais je n'en avais pas écrit depuis si longtemps que c'est un peu comme une seconde première. J'espère que cela, vous plaira. Une petite rewiev à la fin pour me faire partager votre avis est la bienvenue =)

Il y a surement des fautes d'orthographe même si j'ai un logiciel de correction et si je me suis relue. Si quelqu'un souhaite devenir ma beta, j'en serais ravie.

Pour la lecture : Les pensées et actions présente d'Harry sont en : Normal (et quant il parle d'Hermione il dit « elle »)

Les souvenirs d'Harry sont en : _Italique (et quant il parle d'Hermione il lui dit « tu »)_

Voilà, place à la lecture

* * *

_Cinq ans que la guerre était finie. Cinq ans, qu'ils avaient gagné, mais a quel prix ? Combien d'innocent avait trouvé la mort ce jour là ? Combien étaient-ils à être tombés pour juste un peu de liberté ? Combien ce jour là, et combien avant ce jour ? _

_J'étais, assis devant ma cheminée, repensait avec amertume à tous ceux, qui, aujourd'hui, ne serait pas là pour l'anniversaire de la victoire. Il y avait ceux qui était tombés au combat, et puis, il y avait elle…Elle qui avait tant supporté, qui c'était battu avec force, avec rage. Elle qui avait toujours été là pour moi, qui avait été le pilier de notre grande amitié. Chaque fois que je baissais les bras, elle était là. Chaque fois que je n'y croyais plus, elle avait cette façon bien à elle de me regarder et de me dire « courage, Harry ». C'est avec elle qu'on avait enterré tous nos morts, avec elle qu'on avait pleuré la mort de Sirius, de Remus, de Fred et tous les autres. A chaque fois que je trébuchais, elle était là pour me rattraper. A chaque fois que je tombais, toujours, elle me tendait la main pour me relever. Sans elle, je n'aurais jamais put accomplir ma mission jusqu'au bout. Sans elle, j'aurais été tué depuis bien longtemps._

_Je fixais les flemmes qui semblaient danser dans mon regard. Combien de fois n'était elle pas apparue, la tête dans ce feu ? Combien de fois n'était elle pas venu par là, atterrissant en grognant un invariable « Oh, Harry, fais ramoner ta cheminer par pitié » ! Couverte de suie, on finissait toujours par en rire. Oui…Combien de fois, depuis la fin de cette guerre, n'était elle pas venue me consoler, me soutenir, m'aider à reprendre pied dans la réalité ?_

_Il y avait eut tellement de chose à faire à la fin…Enterrer nos morts dignement, leur dire adieu. Puis redresser l'économie de notre monde, remettre à la tête du ministère des gens capables de gérer cette crise. Il y avait eut, aussi, ces interminables interviews auxquelles nous avons essayé de nous soustraire. Les gens voulaient tout savoir de nous, de notre histoire. On ne pouvait plus sortir sans qu'on vienne nous serrer la main, même aller acheter du pain était devenu un calvaire. Mais, on avait apprit à en rire…Peut être parce que rire, nous avait trop manqué…_

A la fin de la guerre, tu t'étais mise avec Ron. Cela n'avait pas été une surprise ni pour moi, ni pour les autres. Nous avions compris tellement avant vous qu'en faite, c'est même avec un soupire de soulagement que nous avions pris la chose. Vous étiez beau tous les deux…tellement heureux. J'étais convaincu que cela durerait toujours. Je me voyais déjà au mariage puis faisant sauter sur mes genoux tes gosses qui m'auraient appelé « Tonton Harry ». Des gamins aux cheveux roux mais avec tes yeux chocolats. De vrais petits Weasley, plein de joie et de bonne humeur. Vous auriez fait des parents géniaux…

De mon coté, j'avais repris mon histoire avec Ginny. C'était tout simplement merveilleux. Après les horreurs de la guerre, nous aspirions tous à une vie meilleure, plus belle et surtout à une vie faites de joie, de rire. Aucun de nous ne recherchait la richesse. On voulait juste être heureux…Etait ce trop demandé ?

_Nous avons pleuré les disparut longtemps, même si nous savions que, de là haut, ils devaient penser que bien trop de larmes avaient déjà été versé. « Une meilleure vie dans un monde meilleure », c'était le slogan du chicaneur. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas tord. Une vie sans Voldemort ne pouvait être que meilleure, non ? En tous cas, c'est ce qu'elle me disait souvent, taquine, lorsqu'elle lisait dans mon regard un redan de nostalgie. Les enfants allaient pouvoir grandir, les familles ne seraient plus déchirées, il n'y aurait plus de peur dans le regard des adultes, plus de crainte, plus d'angoisse. Cette guerre avait eut un cou énorme dans notre existence, mais elle avait apporté la paix pour des générations à venir._

Lors du premier anniversaire, c'est à Poudlard que nous l'avions fêté. Ginny y terminait sa 7 emme année et moi, j'y étais retourné pour valider mes ASPIC. Etrangement, toi, tu n'avais pas souhaité reprendre tes études là bas. Trop de souvenirs ? A moins que ce n'est été un désire de ta part de tracer un trait définitif sur notre enfance. De toute façon, tu n'avais rien à prouver à personne, tous savait quel était ton niveau.

Comme tu l'avais souhaité, tu t'es engagé vers une carrière de juriste. Les longues études fastidieuses ne te rebutaient pas. Ginny, elle, venait de recevoir une offre pour entrer dans une équipe de quidditch et moi, mes ASPIC en poche, j'avais commencé mon apprentissage d'Auror. Ron, lui se partageait entre une carrière de gardien et le magasin de farce et attrape. Après la guerre, il n'avait pas souhaité devenir Auror. Il avait vu assez de choses moches pour toute sa vie, disait-il.

Le premier anniversaire de cette fin de guerre, nous avons érigé un monument dans le parc de Poudlard. « A la mémoire de nos chers disparus ». Comme si, un jour, nous allions réellement les oublier. Avec le recul, je crois que nous avions besoin de ce monument pour rappeler aux plus jeunes les horreurs de la guerre. « Plus jamais ça ! » ce sont les mots qui, ce jour là, clôturèrent le discourt que tu avais bien voulu prononcé.

_Plus jamais ça…Plus jamais de guerre, plus jamais de douleur, de morts…Nous, tout ce que nous voulions, maintenant, c'était pouvoir rire, être insouciant. Nous voulions pouvoir regarder les jeunes vivres une adolescence normale. Cette même adolescence qui nous avait été interdite. Le monde des sorciers avait mit un an avant de pouvoir commencer à panser réellement ses plaies. Nous avions mit un an pour accepter la mort de Remus, celle de Fred ou encore de Tonks. Un an pendant lequel la présence de Teddy nous avait rappelé que tout cela n'avait pas été en vain._

Je me rappel cette façon que tu avais de le regarder grandir. Tu disais que ses grands yeux étaient ceux de Remus, qu'il serait un petit bout de chou heureux qui grandirait au milieu de notre amour à tous. Avec la fin de la guerre, j'avais pris conscience de tout cet amour en moi qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer. J'avais Ginny, bien sur, mais elle ne suffisait pas. J'avais besoin de Ron, des Weasley au complet et de toi. J'avais besoin de pouvoir voire votre bonheur dans vos yeux, de vous sentir heureux. J'avais besoin de vous tous, encore plus peut être qu'au moment de la guerre.

Un an était passé et, c'est durant le mois de Mai de l'année suivante que Ron et toi aviez décidé enfin de vivre ensemble. Ginny et moi avions déjà construit notre maison à Godric Hallow. Toi et moi, nous étions allés nous recueillir une dernière fois dans la maison de mes parents. Tout avait été accompli. Tu disais que ce lieu devait rester tel que, en hommage à mes parents. J'avais approuvé et je t'avais regardé, comme tant de fois, sortir ta baguette et jeter avec des mouvements gracieux des sortilèges. Depuis la fin de la guerre, tu avais toujours dans le regard cette petite lueur de sérieux lorsque tu faisais de la magie. Avec le temps, je me suis rendu compte de toute ces choses qui avaient pesé sur tes épaules. Tu avais été un peu comme une mère pour Ron et moi, veillant sur nous, garantissant notre sécurité.

_Nous n'oublierons jamais ce que nous avons vécu durant ces mois d'exil. Nous n'oublierons jamais le froid, la peur, la faim, l'angoisse et tous ces moments forts qui ont contribué à nous rapprocher encore plus les un des autres. Nous n'oublierons jamais, mais parce que nous avions survécu, nous avions pris la décision d'avancer. _

Ron et toi dans votre nid, Ginny et moi dans le notre. Tout ne pouvait qu'aller bien, n'est ce pas ? Nous étions en plein dans le bonheur, vivant chaque journée avec ce petit brin d'insouciance qui nous avait trop souvent manqué. Autours de nous, chacun essayait de réaliser ses rêves. Neville avait annoncé ses fiançailles avec Hanna, Luna nous écrivait toutes les semaines d'un pays différent, Seamus et Dean avait monté leur petite affaire, Lee était en passe de devenir un journaliste renommé et chacun des Weasley avait trouvé sa place. Bill allait même être papa tandis que Percy allait se marier en Juillet de cette année là et George, après des mois de solitude commençait enfin à revenir un peu à la vie. Tout était si parfait…Le bonheur est il donc fait pour ne pas durer Mione ?

Après les horreurs que nous avions vécu, après toutes ces épreuves nous nagions enfin dans la joie. Nous étions tous si bien. Comment est ce que cela aurait il put être autrement ? La vie de tous ceux qui nous était chers était enfin redevenue rose ! Ma vie était formidable, Mione, la votre l'était aussi…Comment aurais je pus ne pas être heureux ? Comment aurions nous put venir gâcher cette perfection avec des craintes qui nous aurait alors semblé si idiotes ? La guerre nous avait appris un tat de chose, mais elle ne nous avait pas appris à laisser mourir chaque journée pour laisser sa place à la suivante.

_Je soupire…les flemmes dans l'âtre se meurt doucement. Je me sens si vieux. Là haut, à l'étage, James Sirius, mon premier fils, dort du sommeil tranquille dont seuls les bébés ont le secret. Il vient de fêter ses 18 mois…18 mois, et j'ai l'impression pourtant que c'était hier. Que vais-je bien pouvoir lui dire plus tard, quant il sera grand ? Comment vais-je pouvoir lui faire croire que le bonheur c'est beau, c'est grand et qu'il faut tout faire pour le trouver ? L'amour est éternel, pas le bonheur. Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir faire comprendre à mon fils cette douleur en moi qui ne finira jamais, comment je vais pouvoir lui dire que je l'aime même si mes yeux sont à jamais éteint de cette petite lueur…je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, mais si je suis toujours là, c'est pour Ginny, pour lui…pour ma famille, cette famille qui ne cesse d'être plongé dans les affres de la souffrance. _

_J'aime Moly comme une mère, Arthur comme un père. Bill, Charly, George et même Percy sont un peu comme les frères que je n'ai jamais eus. Ron et Hermione ont toujours été ma seule famille. Ils ont toujours été là pour moi. J'ai grandit avec eux, j'ai vécu les meilleurs moments de ma vie avec eux…Ma vie c'est eux…Ma vie… c'était eux…_

_A nouveau, je sens les souvenirs refaire surface. La douleur est si vive, le manque si cruel. Je ne sais plus comment je fais pour respirer encore chaque jour, comment je fais pour me lever le matin, partir travailler. Comment je fais pour sourire, pour rire…Comment je fais pour vivre…_

Deux années de reconstructions, deux années de bonheur. Deux années parsemées des joies des un et des autres. Un mariage, une naissance, une réussite professionnelle…Chaque mois, il y avait une bonne nouvelle. Chaque journée était placée sous le signe de la plénitude. Je commençais mes stages au ministère, avec un auror de première classe tandis que toi, Hermione tu faisais les tiens au service juridique. Chaque matin, je te croisais, les bras chargé de parchemin et sur les lèvres cet éternel sourire. Merlin…Que tu étais belle ! Tes yeux trahissaient ton amour pour Ron…Un amour partagé, un amour qui retrouvais son écho dans les siens. Vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre, vous complétant un peu comme le jour complète la nuit. Tous les week end, nous nous retrouvions chez les un ou les autres. Match de quidditch, repas dans le jardin du Terrier…Le meilleur était encore ces Noel passés en famille…Des moments importants pour moi et ou j'étais heureux, vraiment heureux. Ces moments ou je te taquinais en t'appelant « belle sœur » et où tu me flanquais des cous derrière la tête pendant que Ginny faisait semblant de se mettre en colère contre toi. Ces parties de chatouilles qui se finissaient par nous quatre emmêlé sur le tapis. Ses longues veillés au coin du feu, ou tu tenais Victoire, premier bébé de la famille, dans tes bras. Cette lueur de tendresse dans le regard de Ron, qui me murmurait au creux de l'oreille « elle sera une maman formidable »et ce petit sourire qui se posait sur mes lèvres pour montrer que j'étais bien d'accord…

Nous pensions avoir la vie devant nous. Ginny voulait profiter de sa carrière de poursuiveuse avant de raccrocher son balai pour pouponner. De ton coté, tu voulais en finir avec tes études même si, parfois, dans le secret de mon futur bureau tu me disais « un bébé…je l'envisage vraiment, tu sais ? » Oui, je savais…je le savais lorsque je te passais un bras tendre autours de tes épaules, je le savais aussi lorsqu'un matin tu es arrivé les larmes aux yeux dans mon bureau. Tu avais eu du retard…tu pensais être enceinte, tu étais déjà folle de joie. Malheureusement, le test avait été négatif. Je me rappel tes yeux emplies de larmes et cette douleur en moi de te voir si triste. J'aurais aimé d'un cou de baguette chassé ta tristesse. Je t'avais pris dans les bras, serré fort, en te murmurant des paroles de consolation. Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour réconforter les filles mais toi…toi, c'était différent. Je n'ai jamais aimé te voir pleurer, tu sais ? Je n'ai jamais aimé sentir ton cœur gonflé de larme et d'amertume. Je t'avais serré si fort ce jour là, glissant à ton oreille un « tu seras maman, Hermione…Ron et toi serai les parents les plus géniaux qu'on puisse trouver ». Je me rappel de ton rire, de tes yeux débordant de larmes se rivant aux miens, ce petit geste de ta main pour chasser toute trace de tes pleures. Tu avais dit être ridicule de pleurer pour ça et moi, j'avais secoué la tête. Tu n'étais jamais idiote, Hermione…jamais…

_Deux ans, à peine plus, que tout allait bien. Nos vies marchaient comme sur un nuage, nos regards auraient put rendre jaloux le plus beau ciel d'été étoilé. Oh, bien sur, tout n'était pas parfait…mais la perfection est elle de ce monde ? Je ne crois pas ; De toute façon, nous n'en voulions pas de cette perfection ! Nous on se contentait de ce qu'on avait, parce que ce qu'on avait c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus beau…_

Deux ans, trois ans, quatre ans…Chaque années étaient ponctués de son lot de petites merveilles. Neville commençait cette année là à enseigner à Poudlard. Neville prof ? Qui l'aurait cru ? Mais il était tellement fou de joie quant il avait reçu la demande de Mac Gonogall. Nous avions dut lui répéter au moins cent fois qu'il serait à la hauteur…tu te souviens ? Et Ron, Ron qui lui disait « Aller Neville, tu as tellement de choses à leur apprendre a ces têtes blondes ! ». Teddy allait fêter ses 4 ans, c'était un gamin très éveillé et plein de vie. Tu adorais le garder, il était tellement curieux de tout apprendre, de tout savoir. Jamais tu ne montrais le moindre signe d'exaspération devant ses éternelles « pourquoi ceci ? Pourquoi cela ? Mais pourquoi ? ». Tu étais d'une patience d'ange…J'aimais te regarder jouer avec lui, parfois aussi avec Victoire qui venait d'avoir 2 ans. La famille ne s'arrêtait plus de grandir. Après Bill, se fut au tour de Percy d'être papa. Puis vain le tour de George et notre chère Luna nous annonça sont mariage.

A peine 4 ans après la guerre, nous étions tous lancé à fond dans la vie. J'avais enfin fini avec les études, j'étais un auror. De ton coté, tu avais encore un an à faire avant de pouvoir présidé au tribunal. Si tu savais comme nous étions fiers de toi ! Il faut dire qu'en 4 ans, nous avions eut souvent l'occasion de nous y rendre à ce tribunal. Il y avait d'abord eut le jugement des mangemorts, puis toute les enquêtes pour mettre un terme définitif à toutes leurs actions, les requêtes de ceux qui avait tout perdu durant la guerre et, à la fin, il y avait eut mon action pour rendre à Severus Rogue la place qui lui était dût. De ton coté, tu avais œuvré pour rétablir la famille Malefoy à son rang. Sans toi, Lucius Malefoy croupirait surement en prison et Drago aurait certainement eut un jugement plus dur. A travers ces actes de défense, tu me montrais une fois encore, a quel point tu avais le soucie de la justice. Il y avait eut assez de famille déchiré, disais tu. Tout le monde à le droit à une seconde chance et c'est cela que tu offrais aux Malefoy.

Ils n'ont jamais montré leur gratitude, même si dans l'ensemble cette seconde chance leur fut bénéfique. Ce que j'aimais chez toi, c'était cette façon de donner sans rien attendre en retour. Tu donnais, tu donnais, tu donnais…toujours avec le sourire, toujours avec les yeux brillant. Le bonheur des gens autours de toi était ta seule récompense. Nous vivions dans une sorte de bulle de bien être, nous nourrissant des autres et de nous même.

Avec Ginny, nous avions commencé cette année là à parler avec sérieux d'avoir un enfant. Sa carrière de poursuiveuse avait atteint son apogée deux ans avant, avec son acceptation dans une grande équipe national. Nous n'avions raté aucun de ses matchs importants. Ma rousse disait toujours en riant qu'à nous seul, nous animions le stade. Elle n'avait nul besoin d'embaucher des pompom boy, on était là. On lui offrait la possibilité à présent, d'aménager son temps. Elle était plus disposée, moins prise par ses obligations. Ron et toi, pensiez également vous y mettre. Dans ton cas, cela faisait déjà bien longtemps que tu attendais ce moment là. Pour te rassurer, tu avais même consulté des médecins qui avaient été formel : tout allait bien chez toi, rien ne t'empêchait d'avoir des enfants. Bien sur, il n'y a jamais eut que Ginny et moi qui fûmes au courant de ta démarche. Tu ne voulais pas inquiéter Ron pour rien, à juste titre disais tu puisque justement, tout allait bien.

On planifiait notre futur le nez plongé dans les étoiles. On imaginait déjà nos enfants grandir ensemble, aller à Poudlard ensemble et construire sous nos yeux émerveillés leurs petites vies. Ron serait un papa poule, cela se voyait rien qu'à la façon dont il fonçait vers ses neveux et nièces dés que l'un deux avait le moindre bobo. Nous n'arrêtions pas de le taquiner là-dessus et à la fin, tu finissais toujours par déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres en lui disant en riant « ne les écoute pas, chéri, ils sont jaloux ».

_Ha oui…on était adulte, mais tellement naïf. Croire que le bonheur est éternel, croire que rien, jamais, ne viendrait plus assombrir notre ciel ! Nous pensions avoir vécu le pire et qu'il ne restait maintenant que le bonheur…Nous avions tord !_

Chaque année, nous nous retrouvions tous à Poudlard, devant le monument aux souvenirs. C'était une façon pour nous de garder nos morts, une façon de les rattacher à notre vie. On n'oubliait pas, on avançait simplement sans eux…Chaque année, on déposait là quelques fleurs en nous recueillant, ensemble. Personne ne manquait jamais ce rendez vous. Même Luna, à l'autre bout du monde, revenait toujours pour être avec nous. C'était ici que tout avait commencé, c'était ici que la guerre avait prit fin et c'était ici qu'après des années de souffrance le monde des sorciers avait enfin put pousser son crie de victoire. Chaque année, il y avait encore quelques larmes. Des larmes pour ceux que l'on avait perdus, des larmes pour nous qui étions restés…Sans eux.

Cette fois là, devant le monument, j'avais vue Ginny monter sur l'estrade. Elle nous avait tous regardé puis, elle avait sourie. Moly à mes cotés avait serré ma main. Ginny avait parlé de ce début d'été qui promettait d'être pour elle le plus beau des étés. Elle avait parlé de l'importance de l'amour, faisant se rapproché chacun de nous encore d'avantage. Puis son regard avait cherché le mien et, avec un léger tremblement, elle m'avait annoncé « Harry…tu vas être papa ». Le monde c'était alors arrêter. Je n'entendais même plus les cries de joie, les félicitations autours de moi. Je ne voyais que toi et Ron, là, à coté de moi, comme à chaque moment important de ma vie. Je ne voyais que toi, me sautant dans les bras pour me serrer et sécher au passage mes larmes de bonheur. Ginny nous avait rejoints, après avoir remercié chacun, et je l'avais serré contre moi, lui murmurant plus de mot d'amour que je n'en avais dit en 4 années de vie commune. Je pensais être heureux avant, mais ce n'était rien comparé au feu qui me dévorait tout entier. Le bonheur coulait dans mes veines tandis que, dans le ventre de Ginny le fruit de notre amour grandissait.

J'ai épousé Ginny 3 mois après cette annonce. Ron et toi vous êtes mariez en même temps que nous. Cela ne pouvait pas être autrement, nous avions toujours été si soudé. La grossesse de Gin' apportait encore plus de fraicheur et de joie dans notre groupe. A Poudlard, nous avions été les inséparables, et maintenant nous étions une famille. Il fallut encore attende 2 mois avant qu'a ton tour tu ne tombes enceinte. Ginny abordait un petit ventre rond, lourd de ces 5 mois de grossesse. Elle était resplendissante, mais tu la battais.

C'est au cours d'un diné en tête à tête que tu avais annoncé à Ron qu'il allait être papa. Je n'étais pas là, mais tu m'avais raconté comment, alors qu'il c'était absenté, tu avais dissimulé sous sa serviette une paire de petite chaussette de bébé. Quant il était revenu a table, il avait pris sa serviette et, en découvrant cela n'avait pas tout à fait compris. Chaque fois que tu me racontais cette histoire, Hermione, tu ne pouvais t'empêcher de rire. Tu me disais « Oh, Harry, tu aurais dut le voir ! Il regardait cette paire de chaussette avec de gros yeux et a fini par me dire « tu sais, chérie, offrir des chaussettes à ma sœur pour le bébé est une très bonne chose mais…pourquoi les mètres là ? » ». Tu riais, tu riais, Hermione. A chaque fois. Alors, tu avais dut lui expliquer. Dire qu'il avait été heureux ne serait même pas assez représentatif. Ron n'avait pas été heureux, il avait été fou. Il t'avait soulevé devant tout le monde, t'avais embrassé et t'avais fait tournoyé dans les airs en hurlant « je vais être papa !! » Mais…ce ne fus rien ça…non, il fit bien plus encore, en enfourchant son balai à 2 heure du matin pour venir nous annoncer la nouvelle. Il est apparu, comme ça, dans le hall de notre maison en hurlant « HARRY !! HARRY !!! Je vais être papa !!! » Ginny et moi avions été tiré de nos doux rêves par un homme frôlant la folie douce. Il était rouge, levait vers nous des yeux brillant d'émotion et son sourire était si grand qu'il aurait put embraser le monde.

J'ai appris la nouvelle de ta futur maternité en boxer, dans mes escaliers avec une seule chaussette à mes pieds et brandissant ma baguette persuadé que Ron était ivre. Quant tu es arrivé à ton tour, de manière plus calme, se fut pour découvrir ton marri en train d'entrainer ton presque frère dans une sorte de valse, tout en chantant « je vais être papa ». Ginny, descendant les escaliers n'en pouvait plus de rire. Elle nous appelait à avoir pitié d'elle et de sa vessie déjà bien malmené par le bébé. Je me souviens que cette nuit là, tu avais pris un tas de photo pour les ajouter à notre album souvenir. Cet album, c'était toi qui en avais eut l'idée lors de notre 4 eme année. Chacun de nous 3 avait exactement le même et, lorsque l'un ajoutait une photo dedans elle se reproduisait dans les deux autres. Il immortalisait chacun de nos moments forts et plus tard, disais tu, nos enfants auront juste à l'ouvrir pour se raconter notre histoire.

_Assis devant le feu qui se meurt doucement, j'ai mon album sur les genoux. J'en caresse la couverture avec tendresse, reproduisant le geste qu'elle avait fait tant de fois. Elle aimait la douceur du cuire, l'odeur des pages et de l'encre. Elle aimait feuilleter cet album les jours de pluie, en se remémorant chacun des moments qui y était gravé. Parfois, je la regardais faire en silence. Son regard se faisait flou et, je savais alors qu'elle n'était plus vraiment là. Elle revisitait notre passé, souriait parfois devant une image, traçait du bout d'un doigt la silhouette de tel ou tel personne aujourd'hui disparu. Dans sa bulle de bonheur absolu, Hermione gardait malgré elle, je pense, un zest de nostalgie. Le temps d'avant ne se résumait pas qu'au sang versé ni aux plan de guerre. Avant, il y avait eut toutes ces choses dont nous avions été les acteurs._

_Je me rends compte maintenant, trop de bonheur est aussi nocif que pas de bonheur du tout. Sans Ron, sans Moi, sans notre grande famille, Hermione ne se sentait plus entière. Elle avait besoin de nous comme j'avais besoin d'eux. Elle avait besoin de ma présence autant que moi de la sienne. Elle était ma béquille, j'étais son petit moteur. C'est ainsi qu'elle nous représentait, en riant, lorsque nos moitié respectives nous accusaient de leur faire des cachotteries. Si Ginny est la vraie sœur de Ron, Hermione est ma vraie sœur à moi. Nous ne partagions pas le même nom mais nous partagions le même cœur. _

_J'écoute, dans le silence de la nuit, les bruits caractéristiques de notre maison. Je les connais par cœur, du moindre flop de l'évier de la cuisine au petit soufflement du veille bébé posé à mes cotés. James dort, depuis peu il fait ses nuits. Mais j'ai l'impression, qu'avec tout ce qui est arrivé, je suis resté sur le qui vive. C'est un peu comme si, a chaque fois qu'un bout de joie venait me frôler, je courbais le do dans l'attente du malheur qui va suivre. J'ai un vide en moi, un vide qui ne se comblera jamais. Un vide douloureux, un manque d'eux, un manque d'elle qui me vrille le ventre a chaque fois que j'y pense. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est arrivé…pourquoi eux ? Pourquoi nous ? _

La balance du bonheur c'est inversé peu de temps après l'annonce de ta grossesse. 3 mois, pour être exact. Je m'en souviens, car Ginny entrait dans son 8 emme mois et devenait de plus en plus exigeante. Jamais je ne me suis plaint, au contraire. Avec Ron, parfois, on se retrouvait le soir pour boire un verre et discuter des envies folles de nos femmes enceintes. Ginny, avait constamment envie de patacitrouille trempé dans du chocolat tandis que toi, visiblement, tes gouts semblaient te mener vers des choses plus salé, moins ordinaires. Tu voulais du poulet rôtie à 2 heures du matin ou encore une salade au fromage au 12 cou de minuit. Avec Ron, nous n'avons jamais compris pourquoi vos envies étaient sans arrêt nocturne.

Ce jour là, tu avais eu une visite pour le bébé. La routine, juste un contrôle. Quant j'avais vue ta petite mine froissé paraitre devant ma porte, j'avais de suite compris qu'il était arrivé quelque chose. J'avais sondé ton regard angoissé, sentant monté en moi mes propres craintes. Je n'osais pas parlé, je n'osais pas même te toucher de peur que tu t'écroules. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés là, à nous regarder. Jusqu'au moment ou dans un souffle je t'ai demandé « le bébé ? » Mais tu avais secoué la tête, non, le bébé allait bien. J'aurais voulu pouvoir soupirer, relâcher la pression, mais ton attitude me prouvais qu'il y avait quelque chose. Une larme a glissé sur ta joue, puis une autre et enfin, tu es venu contre moi. J'ai fermé les bras autours de ton corps secoué de spasme. J'ai enfermé ton ventre contre moi, comme pour le protéger. Je ne me souvenais plus t'avoir déjà vue aussi mal, incapable de dire le moindre mot, juste pleurer.

Les femmes enceintes sont plus sensibles, plus fragiles, plus émotives. Mais toi, j'avais l'impression que c'était tout le désespoir du monde qui t'était tombé sur les épaules. Pour te calmer, j'ai mis pas loin d'une heure. Une heure à te voir pleurer, à sentir ta douleur, à avoir mal pour toi sans comprendre. Et enfin…enfin tu avais réussi à me murmurer entre deux sanglots « C'est Ron »…

_Je ferme les yeux. Je voudrais pouvoir échapper à ces souvenirs. Pouvoir me dire que tout cela n'a pas existé. J'aimerais pouvoir être dans mon lit, blotti contre Ginny et que rien, rien de tout cela ne soit arrivé. Ce jour là, j'aurais dût comprendre rien qu'à son regard que l'enfer venait de nous rappelé à lui. Mais, je voulais encore avoir fois, croire que le bonheur était le plus fort. J'ai en moi, encré dans ma peau, dans mon corps, le souvenir de sa douleur. C'est un peu comme si d'un cou, on avait éteint toutes les lumières. Je revois ses yeux baignés de larmes cherchant dans les miens un peu de courage. Je me rappel cette douleur dans mon ventre, cette angoisse qui me rongeait. Cette envie de la prendre par les épaules et de la secoué pour qu'elle me parle. Ce besoin de hurler, de faire sortir toutes mes craintes, tous mes doutes, mes peurs…Et puis, au final, ne rien avoir fait, juste la serrer contre moi, plus fort encore. Cherchant à la consoler sans savoir le pourquoi de ses pleures, cherchant peut être à me persuader moi-même qu'il n'y avait rien, que tout allait bien. Je l'avais bercé contre moi durant un temps qui me semblait infini. _

_Je voudrais fermer la porte à tous ces souvenirs, pouvoir monter me coucher. Aller voir mon fils dans sa chambre et le regarder dormir. Je voudrais encore pouvoir lui embrasser le front et me dire que tout ira bien même si plus rien, jamais, ne sera comme avant. _

Ce jour là, blotti contre mon corps, tu avais réussi à prendre suffisamment sur toi pour me raconter. Tu étais allé à Sainte Mangouste pour ta visite. Ron n'avait put y aller avec toi mais devait t'y rejoindre. Il avait un entrainement décisif, nous n'étions plus qu'a quelques semaines d'un match qui opposerait son équipe à une équipe international, tenant en titre de la coupe du monde de quidditch. Se serait là le match de ses rêves, celui pour lequel il avait si durement travaillé. Depuis quelques temps, tu le trouvais fatigué. Tu m'en avais touché deux mots, me faisant promettre de lui parler. Il avait perdu quelques kilos, souvent trop épuisé le soir pour manger comme il faut. Je t'avais promis de lui faire jurer de se ménager, de prendre soin de lui. En même temps, je le comprenais, Ron avait toujours été si stressé lors de nos match important à Poudlard. Il était le seul à douter de ses compétences. Moi, je savais bien qu'il était un gardien excellent et qu'il pouvait faire de grandes choses.

J'avoue, aujourd'hui, que je n'avais pas prie tes craintes aux sérieux. Je me disais qu'après le match, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Après tout, Ron allait être papa, n'était ce pas la chose la plus importante ? A tord, je n'ai pas suffisamment insisté auprès de lui pour qu'il se ménage. Et…c'était arrivé. Ce jour là, il avait eut un accident lors de son entrainement. Toi, tu étais à Sainte Mangouste pour le bébé et lui, il avait fait une chute de plusieurs mètres. Il avait perdu connaissance et, c'était donc en urgence qu'il avait été transféré à Sainte Mangouste.

Des accidents de balais, j'en avais eu tellement…Quant tu m'avais dit cela, je m'étais senti rassuré. J'étais tellement certain qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre…mais lorsque tu avais levé vers moi ce regard brulant de larmes, lorsque j'avais sentis dans ta voix ce mélange de colère et de désespoir, j'avais compris que ce n'était pas tout. Alors…Alors tu m'avais raconté…La fatigue de Ron, son amaigrissement, cette chute, tout ça n'était pas juste du surmenage. Non, il y avait autre chose. Les membres de son équipe t'avait alors avoué qu'il avait déjà eut plusieurs étourdissements ces dernières semaines. Mais Ron n'avait pas voulu t'en inquiété. Il était tellement fort, parfois…A sainte Mangouste, un médecin avait demandé à te parler. Il t'avait posé un tat de questions, sans t'expliquer vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Tu étais resté des heures dans ce couloir à attendre que l'on veuille bien te donner des nouvelles de ton mari. Un peu perdu, rongé par la peur, tu n'avais pourtant pas voulu nous prévenir avant de savoir.

Lorsqu'ils t'avaient fait entrer dans son bureau le medicomage avait sur le visage un air désolé. Il t'a fait assoir, t'a demander si tu voulais un verre d'eau et c'est mit à croiser et décroiser les mains. Tu en avais trop vue, Hermione, pour ne pas savoir que cet homme cherchait le meilleur moyen pour t'annoncer une terrible nouvelle. Tu m'as raconté qu'a ce moment là, tu lui avais dit froidement « Allez-y ! Dites-moi ! Je ne suis pas en sucre vous savez. J'ai fait la guerre, j'ai vue la mort en face ! ». C'était surement la première fois que tu mettais en avant ton statue d'héroïne de guerre. Que ce soit pour connaitre l'état de santé de ton mari te provoqua une grande lassitude. Il n'eut pas même un sourire. Il se contenta de secouer la tête. Lui aussi avait fait cette guerre et, te voir petite bonne femme de 21 ans à peine lui parler de ces choses, lui rappela combien la vie pouvait être injuste.

Il avait croisé ses mains sur son bureau, t'avais fixé dans les yeux et avait commencé à t'expliquer des choses que tu ne comprenais pas. Tu avais toujours été la plus intelligente de nous 3, mais ce jour là, les paroles du médecin sonnaient dans ta tête comme des mots inconnus. Tu ne voulais pas entendre toutes ces choses, tu aurais eut envie de lui hurler d'arrêter, qu'il mentait ! Tu aurais eut envie de te ruer sur lui pour lui faire avaler ses mots. Le sol se dérobait sous tes pieds, tu fonçais droit dans un mur. Sa voix résonnait dans ta tête, ton ventre se nouait, ta gorge te brulait. C'était impossible, ce ne pouvait être vrai ! Tu voulais croire en un cauchemar. La porte allait s'ouvrir et Ron serait là, derrière, t'ouvrant ses bras pour que tu te jettes dedans. Tu hurlas à ce médiocrate qu'il se trompait ! Que ton mari n'était pas malade ! Tu fonças dans le couloir en hurlant le nom de Ron…mais, il ne te répondit jamais…

_C'est affreux cette douleur qui s'attache a moi comme un naufragé s'accroche à sa bouée. Chaque fois que je repense a ce jour là, je la revois, débouler dans mon bureau, le visage figé dans une grimace de douleur. Chaque fois que je me repasse cette scène, le vide en moi s'accroit. Ce gouffre dans ma poitrine, ce feu qui me dévore. Ce mal intérieur que l'on ne peut tuer ni atténuer. Ce jour là, j'avais dévasté mon bureau, fait exploser tout ce qui me passait sous la main tandis qu'elle, elle pleurait en silence. Il n'y avait plus de crie en elle, plus de révolte. La douleur l'avait consumé. J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui jurer que cela n'arriverait pas, que l'on se bâterait ! J'aurais même préféré lui mentir plutôt que de la regarder là, devant moi, complètement détruite. Les mains noué sur son ventre comme si a l'intérieur, ce petit être pouvait deviner le drame qui se jouait. _

Tu avais pris le temps, entre deux sanglots, pour m'expliquer ce qu'on t'avait dit. Ce fut mon tour de ne pas vouloir t'entendre. Les mots « sortilège » « magie noire » Poison a diffusion lente » « destruction » sonnaient à mes oreilles comme la pire des injures. La guerre était finie ! On avait payé ! Tous ces morts pour quoi ? Pour qui ? Pour t'entendre me dire que le jour de la bataille le sortilège qui avait touché Ron avait fait plus de dégâts que ce que l'on pensait ? Pour t'entendre me dire que ce sortilège était en train de consumer mon meilleur ami, mon frère de l'intérieur ? T'entendre me dire qu'on lui donnait 3 mois, peut être 4 avant que la mort ne l'emporte ? Aucun remède, aucune guérison possible. La magie noire détruit tout, elle tue même à retardement. Ron allait mourir. Ce sont ces mots là dans ta bouche qui me firent revenir à la réalité « Ron, va mourir, Harry… ». Il allait mourir alors même que tu portais son enfant ! Il allait être papa mais ne connaitrait jamais son fils ou sa fille ! Notre bulle de bonheur explosait là. Comme un morceau de Crystal, je vis toute la joie du monde disparaitre en des millions de paillettes.

A partir de ce moment, je sus que plus jamais le son d'un rire ne pourrait me réchauffer. Nous dûmes mettre au courant toute la famille. Ce fut une fois encore des larmes et des cris. La vison de Moly et toi entrelacé, me fit terriblement mal. On allait nous voler notre Ron. Chacun de nous essaya de réagir à sa façon. Personne ne pouvait accepter mais, comme le disait Arthur, Ron et toi alliez avoir besoin de nous. Tu avais toujours été là pour moi, c'était mon tour. C'était à moi de te donner un peu de force même si je ne savais pas ou j'allais aller la puiser. C'était à nous d'être fort pour que toi, tu puisses te reposer sur nous.

Je refusais. Je refusais de ne pas me battre, de ne pas essayer quelque chose. Chacun de vous, vous alliez voir Ron à l'hôpital. De jour en jour, la vie le quittait un peu. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui, toujours pour toi. Jamais je ne l'ai vue se plaindre, se mettre en colère. Ron avait cette sorte de résignation qui me mettait encore plus en rage. Je ne pouvais pas rester là, à le regarder mourir et a te voir détruite, je n'acceptais pas que l'on nous vole notre bonheur. Alors, j'ai tout fait, tout tenté. Je suis même allé voir Malefoy pour lui demander son aide. Il avait baigné pendant si longtemps dans la magie noire, il ne pouvait pas ne pas connaitre un remède, une solution.

Avec lui, j'avais fait des recherches en secret. Je ne voulais pas vous donner de faux espoirs. Je menais ce combat seul, pour la première fois. J'étais si certain qu'il suffisait qu'un seul de nous se rebelle, s'oppose à tout ça pour remporter une nouvelle victoire ! Au bout d'un moi et demi passer dans les grimoires, dans les écrits vieux comme le monde, Malefoy avait posé une main sur la mienne. Il avait juste secoué la tête « Potter, tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais. Je crois que maintenant, c'est a ses cotés que Weasley à le plus besoin de toi ». J'avais échoué.

_Assis sur mon fauteuil, je passe une main derrière mon cou. J'avais échoué, je n'avais pas put sauver Ron. J'avais perdu un moi et demi en veine recherche et, pendant ce temps là, mon meilleur ami s'éteignait doucement. J'avais sauvé le monde des sorciers, j'avais ramené la paix, j'avais affronté la mort, j'avais même donné ma vie pour celle des autres et pour me remercier, la vie m'enlevait mon frère. Encore aujourd'hui, je ne réussi pas à faire mon deuil. Je ne me réconcilierai plus avec la vie. Les sourires des gens autours de moi me font mal, leurs rires me blessent. Notre bonheur actuel n'est qu'un château de carte. _

_Ginny avait accouché au milieu de cette ambiance morbide. James Sirius avait pointé son nez à peine un moi après que Ron fut accepté à l'hôpital. Nous lui avions apporté son neveu et, toujours, je me rappellerai son regard brillant. Il était si fier de ce petit bout de chou et moi, je trouvais si injuste que je puisse serrer dans mes bras mon enfant alors que lui ne connaitrait jamais le sien. Hermione allait entrer dans son 5eme mois, son ventre s'arrondissait en même temps que grandissait sa douleur_.

Je te revois, assise à son chevet, essuyant d'un linge son front. Il avait toujours de la fièvre, il état pâle et, lui qui avait été un si grand mangeur, n'arrivait même plus à faire un repas normal. Le mal le rongeait. Nous le vîmes disparaitre à petit feu, nous vimmes son sourire se fané, ses lèvres devenir seiche. En a peine 3 mois, la maladie l'emporta. A la fin, il délirait, ne nous reconnaissant pas toujours. Je ne compte plus les fois ou tu sortais de sa chambre en larme, alors qu'il t'avait regardé comme s'il ne t'avait jamais vue. A la fin, il ne restait plus rien du Ron que nous avions connu.

_Les flemmes dans la cheminée crépitèrent dans un geste de survie. Ron était partie une nuit lui tenant la main et avec sur les lèvres un sourire de délivrance. Il avait souffert même s'il l'avait caché. Son dernier souffle, Hermione l'avait cueillit du bout de ses doigts. Dans la mort, Ron avait laissé échappé une unique larme qu'elle avait recueillit dans une fiole. Elle resta longuement à son chevet, le front poser sur sa main glacé. Dans son ventre, le bébé dessinait de douce forme. Je ne sais pas s'il pouvait ressentir le chagrin immense qui submergea sa mère en cet instant. _

Après la mort de Ron, tu avais veillé son corps durant deux jours, espérant recueillir un signe de sa présence, ne parvenant pas à te résoudre à vivre sans lui. Rien. Le silence. Le chagrin et la fatigue. Il te fallut accepter de mettre le corps en terre. Sans verser la moindre larme, tu l'avais accompagné jusqu'à sa dernière demeure, avais jeté la première poignée de terre sur son cercueil, puis rentras chez toi. Nous avions tous été là pour l'accompagné. Je te tenais le bras tandis que Ginny, de l'autre coté serrait ta main. Ta douleur était en toi, refusant dorénavant de s'exprimer. Je sentais ta souffrance sans parvenir à t'aider.

A l'abri des regards, tu avais pleuré, pleuré, sans même réaliser que le temps passait, que le monde continuait à vivre au dehors, en dehors de toi et de lui.

Je suis venu t'apporter à manger, t'avais persuadé qu'il te fallait reprendre des forces pour le bébé. Tu te renfermais sur toi, dans tes silences, refusant la plupart du temps nos invitations. La vie n'était pas facile pour nous mais elle était encore bien plus dure pour toi. Tu vivais dans cette maison ou tu avais connu le bonheur avec lui. Partout, il y avait sa trace, son emprunte et, souvent, je te retrouvais assise sur votre lit, ton nez plongé dans son oreiller avec la peur qu'un jour, son odeur ne disparaisse.

Il te fallait sortir, prendre l'air. J'arrivai à te convaincre de venir avec moi jusqu'au parc, ce même parc ou tu venais avec lui les soirs d'été. J'avais peur que tu ne tombes malade à force de vivre proscrit sur toi-même. Tomber malade. Qu'est ce que cela t'importait puisque lui n'était plus là. Tu avais maigri, alors qu'étant enceinte, cela aurait dut être le contraire. Tu n'avais pas faim. Il me fallut insister pour réussir à te faire reprendre un peu ta vie en main. Petit à petit, tu commenças à sortir seule, toujours pour aller dans ce parc. Tu prenais place sur un banc, tu regardais les canards sur le lac et tu posais tes mains sur ton ventre.

Tu n'avais plus que cela, ce ventre. Ce petit morceau de lui en toi, ce bébé qui serait un peut de toi et un peu de lui.

4 mois passèrent dans une morosité absolue. Je ne voyais plus de sourire sur tes lèvres, le son de ton rire semblait être mort avec Ron. Tes yeux étaient éteint et, même la présence de James, de Victoire ou de Teddy à tes cotés ne réussissaient pas à faire renaitre cette petite étincelle de vie. Le jour où Ron est mort, un morceau de toi est mort avec lui. Pour les Weasley et pour moi, la mort de Ron laissa place à un vide immense. Je mis longtemps avant de retourner au Terrier. Moly et Arthur avait prient 10 ans en à peine quelques mois. Ginny, Bill, George, Percy se rapprochèrent pour essayer d'être plus fort. Charly fit son deuil à sa manière en s'enfonçant encore plus dans son travail.

Tu accouchas avec un peu d'avance. Ce fut moi qui assistai à la venu au monde de Rose. Petite crevette aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus. L'accouchement mit pas loin de 8 heures au terme du quelle elle apparue enfin te laissant épuisée. J'avais les doigts endoloris tellement tu les avais serré. Rose poussa son premier crie tandis qu'une infirmière ma la déposait dans les bras. Ta petite princesse ouvrit ses yeux sur notre monde pendant que je l'admirais, pleurant à chaude larme. A ma place, cela aurait dût être Ron. Je savais que tu pensais à cette même chose lorsque je te l'avais déposé contre toi. Nous avons longuement pleuré, toi en la tenant dans tes bras et moi, en vous regardant. J'espérais qu'ou qu'il soit, Ron pouvait voir ça. Son petit ange était enfin arrivé, elle était si belle mais si fragile.

_Dans la cheminée, le feu est mort. Là haut, Ginny doit se retourner dans son lit, attendant ma venue. James ne se réveillera pas avant l'aube, j'ai encore le temps pour ruminer mes sombres pensées. Rose a fêté ses un an il y a tout juste un mois et je ne sais toujours pas si elle verra ou non un jour ses 17 ans. Pour le moment, elle est chez Moly. Sa grand-mère est toujours si heureuse de l'avoir prêt d'elle. En grandissant, elle ressemble de plus a plus à Ron mais elle à la vivacité d'esprit de sa mère. _

_Je soupire…J'ai encore tellement de mal à vivre sans eux. Avant quant les choses allaient mal, ils étaient toujours là. Il me suffisait d'aller jusque chez eux, et ensemble nous trouvions toujours une solution. Mais maintenant ? J'avais bien Ginny, James...Mais rien ne pourraient remplacer les membres du trio d'Or. _

Rose était un bébé calme, elle ne pleurait presque jamais. Sa présence te faisait du bien, t'aidait à survivre. Je pensais qu'avec elle, tu réussirais à reprendre gout à la vie même si j'avais conscience que cela ne serait pas simple. Ginny et moi venions souvent t'aider. Chaque fois que je le pouvais, je passais te voir pour m'assurer que tu allais bien. Tu étais comme ma sœur et, je voulais être pour toi ce grand frère protecteur, celui qui veillait sur toi. Avec le temps, je me suis aperçu du nombre de fois ou j'avais faillis à cette tache. D'abords durant notre scolarité ou, toujours, je finissais par te mettre en danger. Puis, pendant la guerre, ou je t'avais entrainé dans ma folle épopée. Je n'avais pas put te protéger lorsque tu avais été torturé dans le manoir Malefoy. Je n'avais pas sut te consoler lorsque Ron nous avait quitté durant notre quête. Je n'avais pas été suffisamment à ton écoute, pas assez là pour toi. Mon échec en tant que grand frère touchait son apothéose avec la mort de Ron. Je n'avais pas été capable de le sauver, incapable aussi de te préservé de tout cela. Comme grand frère, je ne valais surement pas grand-chose, mais j'étais bien décidé à m'améliorer.

Je ne pouvais pas remplacer Ron, même si je t'aimais. Oh oui…je t'aimais Hermione. Je t'aimais de cet amour fraternel, je t'aimais comme on aime une amie avec un grand A. Je souffrais de voir ta vie aussi noir et encore plus de te regarder essayer de maintenir le cap, de garder la tête hors de l'eau.

Rose nous posa des problèmes dés le quatrième mois après sa naissance. Moi qui croyais qu'on allait enfin être tranquille, que le destin c'était suffisamment acharné sur nous, je m'étais trompé. Une fois encore, l'enfer s'invita chez toi sans que nous ne puissions rien faire pour le congédier. Depuis quelque temps, ta fille était grognon. Elle ne finissait pas ses biberons et semblait revomir tout ce qu'elle mangeait. Ginny pensait qu'elle devait simplement ressentir la souffrance de sa mère et qu'elle l'exprimait à sa manière. Ce n'était pas impossible…Tu aimais Rose, personne ne pourrait prétendre le contraire. Tu étais folle de ta fille, de ce petit être qui te rappelait tellement son père. Comme je l'avais prévu, tu fus une maman attentive, à ses petits soins. Tu souffrais de te dire que, jamais, elle n'aurait de frère et sœur. Dans ces moments là, tu semblais enfin te rebeller contre l'existence.

Les problèmes de Rose ne s'arrangeant pas, je te proposai un soir de la conduire chez un pédiamage. Tu pris donc rendez vous et moi, en tant que parrain de cette petite puce, je t'avais accompagné. Depuis la naissance de Rose, je me partageais entre James et elle. Ces deux là passaient énormément de temps ensemble et, étrangement, cela ne semblait pas déplaire à mon fils. Il était gaga de ta fille. Du haut de ses 9 mois, il était heureux d'avoir une copine de jeux. Ginny comprenait mon implication, mon dévouement pour toi et ta fille. Elle-même te rendait fréquemment visite lorsque j'étais au travail.

Le pédiamage l'avait examiné. Il lui avait fait passer des tests et avait vérifié sa courbe de croissance. Nous restâmes une heure dans son cabinet ce jour là. Il demanda à ce que Rose soit hospitalisée pour réaliser des testes complémentaires. Tu refusas. Depuis la mort de Ron, les hôpitaux te faisaient peut. Tu refusais de laisser ta fille entre leur main. Le medicomage sembla comprendre ta position, il nous demanda donc de revenir le lendemain. Il aurait déjà des premiers résultats. En parallèle, il te suggéra de prendre rendez vous avec un psycomage. Tes yeux avaient viré dangereusement au noir. Tu ne te sentais pas folle ! Tu venais de perdre ton mari, n'était ce pas naturel de se sentir perdu ? D'être triste ? Malheureuse ? Peut être même dépressive ? Ce jour là, tu balanças sur ce pauvre docteur toute la rancœur qui pesait sur ton âme.

Tu passas la nuit chez nous, dormant dans la chambre d'ami. Rose avait son lit a coté du tien, tu refusais d'être séparée d'elle. Le lendemain, nous retournâmes chez ce médecin et l'enfer termina d'installer son royaume dans nos vies.

C'est à moi que le médecin voulu parler en premier. Rose n'était pas ma fille, il m'aurait semblé plus normal qu'il s'adresse à toi. Lorsqu'il me fit entrer dans son cabinet et que je vis le dossier de Ron posé sur son bureau, ce fut un peu comme si une centaine de détraqueur était entré dans la pièce. Il m'avait fait assoir, il c'était installé devant moi, simplement appuyé sur son bureau. Il me parla de Ron, de la maladie qui l'avait emporté. J'hochais la tête pour montrer que je comprenais, refusant pourtant d'entendre la suite. Il m'expliqua cette maladie puis, après un court silence, il m'acheva. La maladie de Ron bien que non contagieuse, pouvait malheureusement se transmettre par l'intermédiaire des gènes. Rose, avait eut une chance sur deux de ne pas l'avoir. Malheureusement, elle en était contaminée à son tour.

Il m'expliqua alors un tat de chose qui m'échappa. Je n'avais retenu que le fait de savoir Rose malade. Ma crevette avait dans le sang une saloperie, une putain de saloperie de substance magique. Elle n'était qu'un bébé ! On n'allait pas nous enlever cette petite innocente ?! J'étais resté de marbre, ne pouvant ni pleuré ni hurler ma colère. J'avais ensuite demandé si Rose allait mourir et là, il m'avait sourie. Il m'expliquât que, si dans le cas de Ron, aucun remède n'avait été possible, celui de Rose était différent. Il existait un traitement lourd, un traitement couteux mais qui ne pouvait pas garantir sa survie. Si on acceptait le traitement, Rose serait en rémission. Elle pourrait alors mourir à tout moment ou bien survivre. Si elle atteignait l'âge de 5 ans, elle serait alors définitivement sauvée.

5 ans, 5 années à vivre avec l'angoisse de pouvoir la voir mourir demain voilà ce qu'on nous proposait ! Je savais d'avance que l'on ne refuserait pas. S'il existait une chance, même minime, il nous fallait la saisir. Notre combat pour Ron avait été vain, je ne laisserais pas la chose se reproduire deux fois. A l'issu de cet entretient, j'avais en moi un nouveau feu brulant. Ma rage me poussait à combattre, ma colère me donnait l'énergie nécessaire pour ne pas baisser les bras. Ron avait emporté avec lui toute trace de notre bulle de Bonheur. A présent, il ne restait plus que douleur, tristesse, amertume et rage. Ce qui me vrillait les entrailles, et me les vrilles encore, c'était cette impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Tout nous tombait sur la tête, un malheur en appelait un autre…Etions nous coincé dans une fatalité morbide ? Étais-je condamné à voir tous ceux que j'aimais souffrir et s'en aller ? Je savais que jamais je ne pourrais le supporter. Jadis, Hermione avait été ma béquille. Depuis la mort de Ron, elle n'était même plus capable de se soutenir elle ; alors les autres. Sa vie se résumait à Rose, elle n'avait pas même eut le courage de reprendre son travail. Plus tard, disait-elle. Laissez-moi le temps…Mais les jours passaient, les mois avançaient et rien, dans sa vie ne changeait. Avec Rose, elle était sortie un peu de sa solitude mais, malgré tout, je pouvais encore lire en elle toute cette souffrance qui la paralysait dans un état presque comateux.

_La nuit, elle prenait des potions pour réussir à dormir sans avoir à rêver de lui. La journée, elle devait prendre une autre potion pour tenir, faire face et être capable de trouver la motivation de s'occuper d'elle en plus de sa fille. Elle était devenue une de ces sortes de zombie que l'on voit dans les films moldus, les yeux violacés de cernes à force de dormir d'un sommeil qui n'en était pas réellement un. _

_Lorsque nous dûmes lui dire pour Rose, j'eus la sensation de l'avoir achevé. Elle resta là, comme pétrifié et cette absence de réaction fut plus douloureuse encore que si je l'avais vu se jeter sur nous en hurlant sa souffrance. Elle ne pleura pas, elle prit Rose dans ses bras et elle rentra chez elle. _

Je te suivie de prêt de jour là. Tu étais rentrée et tu berçais Rose dans tes bras. Elle tenait dans sa petite main un ancien tee shirt de Ron, elle en avait fait son doudou favori. Tu la berçais, faisant de ton corps des mouvements d'avant-arrière. Tes lèvres murmuraient une vielle berceuse. Sur tes joues les larmes coulaient, sans même que tu t'en rendre compte. A jamais, cette image de toi me hanta.

A nouveau, il fallu prévenir notre famille. Une fois encore, ils furent tous là pour te soutenir. Moly priait un Dieu quelconque, Arthur s'en prenait à Merlin tandis que les autres essayaient de te donner un peu de leur courage.

Au fil du temps, tu ne supportas plus de me voir avec James et Ginny. J'avais presque honte moi-même d'étaler sous tes yeux ma petite famille parfaite alors que toi, tu n'avais plus rien. Tu devenais de plus en plus agressive, te murant dans tes silences et nous renvoyant à la figure une image d'une toi totalement anéantie. Plus rien avait d'importance, tu ne cherchais même plus à te battre. La dépression prenait le dessus sur toi mais même ça, c'était sans importance. Il n'y avait que pour Rose que tu faisais des efforts.

Tes yeux étaient constamment humides, ton sourire fané. Les kilos s'envolaient ne te laissant bientôt plus que la peau sur les os. Chaque fois que je levais les yeux vers toi, j'avais la sensation de voir la mort juste derrière toi.

Cet état dura 3 longs mois. 3 longs mois durant lesquelles Rose se battit contre sa maladie. 3 mois ou nous lui apportions notre force, notre courage. Chacun des Weasley c'était porté volontaire pour t'aider financièrement. Que nous importait le prix de son traitement si cela pouvait la sauver ? Le jour de ses 7 mois, elle prononça son premier « Mama ». James lui, venait d'avoir un an. Il prononçait « maman, papa, papi et mamie » depuis quelques temps. « Tonton et Tata » était venu agrandir son vocabulaire. Lorsqu'elle te babilla ses mots, ta fille ouvra en large cette plaie béante que tu avais en pleine poitrine. Tu avais la sensation de ne plus être à la hauteur. La peur de voir Rose mourir t'éloignait d'elle au lieu de te rapprocher. Plus d'une fois, tu t'étais réfugié dans mes bras, secoué de sanglot en disant « je suis une mauvaise mère, Harry ». Mais pourtant, pourtant tu l'aimais ta fille ! Tu l'aimais plus que tout…Simplement, tu ne savais plus croire au pouvoir de l'amour…

_Rose est toujours en rémission. Il nous faudra encore attendre 4 ans avant de savoir si oui ou non elle sera sauvée. C'est une petite fille fragile mais pleine de vie. Elle aime qu'on lui raconte des histoires le soir, que mamie Moly lui chante une chanson. Parfois, les parents d'Hermione viennent la voir. Pour eux non plus cela ne fut pas facile. Depuis les 11 ans de leur fille, ils avaient eut l'impression de la perdre un peu. Le monde de la magie leur semblait toujours aussi étrange, jamais ils n'y avaient trouvé leurs places. _

_Lorsque je dus leur raconté cette dernière fois ou j'avais parlé à Hermione, je le fis avec la bouche nouée par le chagrin. Depuis qu'elle n'est plus là, je n'ai plus de sœur, plus de béquille, plus ma meilleure amie. A sa place, j'ai un large trou, une plaie purulente qui, souvent me fait comme froid à l'intérieur. J'ai pourtant tout fait pour être un bon grand frère mais je n'ai pas sut la retenir…_

_Dans la cheminée, les flemmes se meurent. Je ferme les yeux sur ce dernier souvenir, le plus douloureux de tous. Je la revois dans ma tête comme si c'était hier, comme si elle venait juste de partir. _

J'étais assis à ce même endroit. Je regardais les flemmes danser dans la cheminée. Ginny était sortie avec James, j'étais seul à la maison. J'essayais de me détendre en lisant un bouquin quelconque sur l'art de la dissimulation, lorsque j'ai entendu quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Je me suis levé pour aller ouvrir et tu étais là, plus pâle que jamais, le visage rongé de douleur et de fatigue. Je cherchai Rose derrière toi, tu m'informas qu'elle était chez Moly.

Je t'avais invitée à entrer et nous sommes venus nous assoir sur ce canapé. Tu refusas de boire quelque chose de chaud. Ton regard évitait le mien, comme toute ses fois ou tu voulais me dire une chose difficile. Je posai une main sur la tienne pour t'encourager. Tu étais ma sœur, j'étais ton frère, tu n'avais rien à craindre de moi. Tu as posé ta tête sur mon épaule, j'ai enserré ton corps avec mon bras. Ta peau était glacée.

Nous sommes restés longtemps comme ça, sans rien dire. Tu regardais les flemmes dans la cheminée, tu semblais être ailleurs. Je sentais sur ton corps le parfum légèrement sucré de Rose et j'ai posé mon menton sur le haut de ton crane. J'ai fermé les yeux pour arrêter de ressentir toutes ces émotions. J'ai détourné mon regard pour ne plus voir ta souffrance, ton mal être. Tu avais le mal de lui, le mal d'amour, le mal de vivre. J'aurais dut trouver quelque chose à te dire. J'aurais aimé trouvé les mots, ceux qui auraient réussi à te faire sortir de ta torpeur. Nous étions des sorciers et, une fois encore, je voyais là les limites de notre condition. Malgré toute la magie en nous, malgré nos baguettes, nos pouvoirs et toute cette force magique qui sommeillait en nous, je ne pouvais pas te ramener Ron. Je ne pouvais pas non plus guérir Rose, t'assurer qu'elle vivrait, que tout irait bien. Je ne pouvais rien faire, Hermione, rien qui puisse enfin réchauffer ton cœur.

Ce soir là, j'aurais dût insister pour que tu restes. J'aurais dût te convaincre de me parler, de soulager ton âme. Je n'aurais pas dut te laisser te lever, me regarder avec ce regard éteint et me sourire avec cet air si froid, si épuisé. Tu as refusé de dormir là, tu disais avoir un tat de chose à faire chez toi. Je savais que tu mentais, tu ne faisais plus rien depuis si longtemps. Mais je n'ai rien dit. Je n'ai rien dit non plus lorsque tu m'as serré contre toi un peu plus fort que d'habitude.

_Aujourd'hui, je crois qu'au fond, je savais déjà. _

Je t'avais regardé t'éloigné vers la porte. Tu t'étais retournée lorsque je t'avais rappelé. Nos regards c'étaient croisés et, je t'avais juste dit « je t'aime, tu sais ». Jamais je ne te l'avais dit. Oh, bien sur, j'étais certain que tu le savais. J'avais toujours tout fait pour que tu le ressentes à travers mes gestes, mes attentions, ma présence. Mais ce soir là, je savais que les gestes ne pouvaient plus remplacer les mots.

Tes yeux c'étaient embués de larmes. Mes mots te faisaient mal. Tu ne voulais plus que l'on t'aime parce que l'amour, me dis tu, faisait bien trop mal. Je m'étais levé pour te serrer contre moi. Je savais qu'il fallait que je te garde là, que je te tienne, que je te donne tout cet amour pour combler un peu ce vide en toi. Tu t'étais hissée sur la pointe des pieds, avait déposé tes lèvres sur mon front. Ce baiser fut à ton image : froid.

Je frissonnai à ce contact. Mes yeux s'accrochaient désespérément à ton visage comme s'ils voulaient imprégner ton image en eux. Intérieurement, je devais savoir que ce serait la dernière fois. Tu m'as alors demandé « tout ira bien, n'est ce pas ? » et je t'ai menti, parce que je savais que c'était ce que tu voulais que je fasse. Je t'ai dit que oui, tout irait bien. Tu as alors hoché la tête, comme pour te convaincre de ce mensonge. Tu m'as encore murmuré quelques mots, parmi lesquels un « tu prendras soin de toi, hein ? toujours ? » Et je t'ai promis que oui. Ce soir là, je t'ai promis de toujours veiller sur moi et sur les autres. Je t'ai promis que je continuerais à me battre, que je n'abandonnerais pas, que je ramènerais le soleil dans notre famille et qu'on serait heureux à nouveau.

A chaque promesse, tu hochais la tête. Quant tu m'as dit qu'il était temps que tu partes, je t'ai demandé de rester encore un peu. Tu as soupiré, m'a demandé « pourquoi ». Je t'ai dit que c'était parce que j'avais encore des choses à te dire mais, je t'ai menti, une fois encore. Je ne voulais pas que tu partes parce que j'avais peur. J'avais peur de ce vide que tu laisserais derrière toi. J'avais peur, Hermione ! Parce que OUI, les gryffondor aussi, peuvent avoir peur ! Je crevais de trouille qu'en fermant cette porte ce soit mon cœur que tu verrouilles. J'avais mal au bide, mal à la tête. J'avais beau me dire que j'étais ridicule, que tu partais juste te coucher, qu'on se reverrait, je ne pouvais pas faire taire cette peur.

_Aujourd'hui, je sais qu'intérieurement, j'avais tout deviné. _

On a parlé encore un peu, mais je sentais que déjà tu m'échappais. Une nouvelle fois, je t'ai dit « je t'aime » une nouvelle fois tu m'as répondu « ne dis pas ça ». Mais si, si je voulais te le dire. Je voulais te le hurler, je voulais t'en imprégner. Une nouvelle fois, comme un gosse, je t'ai supplié « reste, Hermione, s'il te plait » et tu m'as répondu « Pourquoi ? ». Alors, je t'ai tout dit. Je t'ai dit que je voulais que tu restes parce que j'étais égoïste. Je t'ai confié que j'avais peur de te perdre, que j'avais besoin de toi. Je t'ai ouvert mon cœur comme jamais je ne l'avais fait. Je t'ai dit que sans Ron, j'étais devenu comme une chaise à trois pattes. Que chaque jour je souffrais de ne pas pouvoir t'aider, de ne pas pouvoir te sauver des ténèbres. Je me suis mis à pleuré en te hurlant que je n'étais pas le frère que tu méritais, que je n'étais pas à la hauteur, que j'étais rien sans Ron, rien sans toi.

A ce moment là, tu m'as giflé. Il y avait en toi une telle colère, je n'en avais jamais vue une pareille dans tes yeux. Tu m'as giflé puis serré contre toi. Tu m'as dit de ne plus jamais pensé ça, de ne plus jamais osé dire de pareil bêtises. Pour toi, j'étais le meilleur frère qu'il soit et j'avais fait bien plus que ce qu'aurait fait un frère normal. Tu me montras ma maison et tu me murmuras « c'est là que doit être ton cœur, Harry, c'est ici ta famille maintenant. James, Ginny ont besoin de toi et un jour viendra ou tu agrandiras encore cette famille. » Tes mots m'avaient émus au plus profond de moi. Je t'avais alors demandé « et toi, Hermione, tu seras toujours là ? » Tu avais juste hoché la tête en murmurant « bien sur, je veillerai toujours sur toi. »

_Elle ne mentait pas, je suis certain qu'ou qu'elle soit, Hermione veille sur moi, sur nous. _

Tes mots auraient dut me faire te retenir encore un peu. Mais, une nouvelle fois tu as déposé tes lèvres sur mon front. Je t'ai sourie et je t'ai regardé partir. Devant ma porte, j'ai regardé ton ombre s'éloigner de la maison jusqu'à ce qu'un POP ne te fasse disparaitre de ma vue. Je voulais garder en moi cette dernière image de toi. Pouvoir me rappeler chaque petit détail de toi. Je voulais m'enivrer de ta présence pour être certain de ne jamais oublier.

_Dans la cheminée, un morceau de bois craque, me tirant de mes souvenirs. Je soupire. J'étant mes jambes, prend appuie sur l'accoudoir pour me déloger de mon fauteuil. Je me lève doucement, marche vers la cheminée. Là, une petite boite en bois est posée. Je m'en empare avant de retomber dans mon siège. Là dedans, il y a quelques souvenirs d'elle, de Ron, d'eux deux. Quelques souvenirs parmi tant d'autre, juste quelques monceaux de leur vie. J'ai enfermé leur bonheur, leur amour dans cette boite. Ainsi, plus jamais il ne pourra s'enfuir. Sans eux, bien des choses n'ont plus de saveurs et, si je ne l'avais pas promis à Hermione, peut être que moi aussi j'aurais abandonné. _

_J'ouvre la boite. Sur un fond de velours rouge, une photo de nous trois au temps des jours heureux, Hermione en robe de marié riant aux éclats, Ron en tenu de quidditch brandissant le poing de la victoire. Une bague, un médaillon, la dernière larme de Ron et puis là, au fond, sa dernière lettre. Du bout de mes doigts je caresse le parchemin. Je n'ai même plus besoin de l'ouvrir, j'en connais chaque mot. La rondeur de son écriture se dessine dessus. Chaque lettre me rappel notre adolescence, ses années ou elle prenait des notes et ou, nous copions sur elle. Elle aimait l'odeur du parchemin neuf, de l'encre sur le papier. Elle aimait le bruit de la plume sur le papier, la forme des mots, leur pouvoir. Mes mains déplient le papier, les lettres danses sous mes yeux. Dans chaque mot, je la revois. Le parchemin est usé d'avoir été trop lu, dernier morceau d'elle, dernier souvenir. Elle me manque. J'effleure chaque mot tandis que mes lèvres murmurent son dernier message. _

_Harry…_

_Si tu lie cette lettre c'est que je ne suis plus là. Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je suis partie vers un autre monde. Il te faudra continuer le chemin sans moi, sans nous. Je ne veux pas voir de larmes dans tes yeux, je ne veux pas entendre ton cœur se briser. Tu dois vivre, continuer à avancer. Ne m'en veux pas Harry…je n'en peux plus._

_**"J'ai déjà trop marché. Mon cœur est déjà trop lourd de secrets. Trop lourd de peines"**_

_J'ai essayé tu sais. Essayé de mettre un pied devant l'autre, essayé d'avancer vers cet avenir dont je ne voulais plus. Sans Ron à mes cotés, je me sens vide, la vie n'a plus de saveur, plus d'importance. Mon cœur est en miette, mes yeux sont fatigués d'avoir trop pleuré. J'ai vue trop de chose, Harry, beaucoup trop. Tous ces gens qu'il a fallu abandonner derrière nous pour reconstruire notre monde. Tous ces gens à qui il a fallut dire adieu, qui sont tombé pour que nous, on soit heureux…Tout ces morts, cette guerre qui n'en fini plus de faire des victimes. Je suis fatiguée, Harry. Fatiguée de devoir sans arrêt reconstruire ma vie. Le temps avance et moi je reste là, vide de tout. Je n'en peux plus ! Je suis seule, seule même au milieu de vous, seule avec ma douleur. Le manque de lui me ronge, je ne peux plus crier chaque nuit étouffé dans mon oreiller. Je ne peux plus rêver de sa présence et me réveiller chaque jour loin de ses bras. Je ne peux plus avancer dans cette nuit perpétuelle, faire semblant d'aller mieux pour ne pas vous inquiétez._

_**"Je ne continue plus, Ce qui m'attend, je l'ai déjà vécu C'est plus la peine"**_

_Chaque jour qui passe ressemble au précédent. Demain sera comme aujourd'hui, comme hier. Je ne suis plus qu'un bloque de souffrance. Respirer, vivre, me fait mal. A la place de mon cœur j'ai une plaie à vif qui ne se fermera jamais. Je n'ai plus la force Harry, plus la force de me relever, de marcher, de vivre. Je ne sais plus aimer, je ne peux plus le faire, je ne veux plus le faire. Les battements dans ma poitrine me font si mal, je voudrais que l'on m'arrache le cœur. Je n'ai plus la force d'être en colère, d'avoir la haine, de me rebeller. Je ne veux plus me battre, je ne sais plus lutter. Je tombe, Harry, je tombe et personne ne peut plus me rattraper. Le sol se dérobe et je tombe dans ce gouffre sans fin. Ma chute est longue, j'ai le vertige, mon corps s'écartèle. Je souffre, Harry, je souffre et il n'y a plus que ce mal en moi pour me rappeler que je suis en vie. Je suis une masse écorché vive, le sang dans mes veines se glace._

_**« Vivre est cruel. Je ne croie plus au soleil, Ni aux silences des églises »**_

_Je ne crois plus en la vie, aux contes de fée qui finissent toujours bien, au pouvoir de l'amour ni aux belles paroles sur le bonheur. Je n'ai plus le gout à la vie, j'ai perdu l'appétit. Je refuse de passer ma vie tourné vers les étoiles à parler avec le vide immense qui m'habite. Je ne peux plus voir Ron dans chaque rayon de soleil, je ne peux plus le toucher dans chaque saison qui passe. Je suis vide, Harry, vide de tout. Mes yeux me font mal, la lumière du jour me donne la nosé, les nuit me font peur. Je passe chaque jour assise sur un banc à regarder un monde qui continue à tourner sans lui, sans ceux qu'on a perdu. La vie à détruit tout ce en quoi je croyais et maintenant je crève la bouche ouverte. Je ne trouve le repos nulle part. Dans les yeux de Rose, c'est Ron que je retrouve. Chaque fois que je la regarde, je le revois. Chaque fois que je la tiens contre moi, je me rappel qu'elle ne le connaitre jamais. Il était si fier d'être papa, Harry ! Si fier ! Et regarde ! Que lui a-t-on fait ? que nous a-t-on fait ? Nous nous sommes battus pour un monde qui me sort part les yeux, le bonheur des autres me fait vomir. Je me sens si cruel, tellement égoïste. Quant Ron est mort, j'aurais aimé que le monde s'arrête de tourner. Je ne peux plus avancer avec ça, Harry. Il n'y a plus rien de bon en moi, plus rien, qu'un gouffre emplie de désespoir. Je ne peux plus, je ne veux plus de ça. Je ne peux pas aimer Rose si c'est pour qu'on me la vol comme on m'a volé mon mari. Je ne peux pas aider ma fille, Harry, je ne peux rien faire pour elle…Et j'en crève ! Je crève de mon impuissance, de mon manque de force. Je n'ai rien à donner a cet enfant, je n'ai rien à lui apporté ; Elle est le fruit d'un amour si fort, si pur, si puissant que je suis morte le jour ou le cœur de Ron c'est arrêté de battre._

_**« Même tes sourires me faisaient peur. C'était l'hiver dans le fond de mon cœur »**_

_Je suis incapable de continuer à vous regarder, à faire comme si les choses allaient aller mieux. Vos sourires, votre compassion sont autant de lames qui s'enfoncent en mon corps. Je ne peux plus avancer sous les regards luisant de pitié de ses hommes et de ses femmes qui ne savent pas, qui ne comprennent pas. Je me refuse à encore jouer ce rôle de femme meurtrie mais courageuse. J'ai été forte, Harry, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu ! Ma vie est un sable mouvant ou je m'enfonce, je m'enlise. J'étouffe, j'écume sous tout l'amour que le lis dans vos yeux. Je n'arrive plus à ressentir les choses, je n'arrive plus à éprouver la moindre émotion. La vie, la mort qu'importe ? Je n'ai plus rien ici, Ron est partit et Rose est malade. Mon cœur est devenu glace. J'ai froid, tout le temps froid._

_Harry, tu fut pour moi comme un frère, le meilleur des frères. Je n'aurais jamais voulu un autre meilleur ami que toi. J'ai été fière de combattre à tes cotés, fière d'être ton amie. Le temps avance, Harry, le monde tourne. La vie est comme un sablier, comme un livre dont il faut tourner les pages. J'écris ce soir la dernière page du mien mais toi, toi tu dois continuer. Tu as encore une chance d'être heureux, Harry. Tu as encore la possibilité de t'en sortir, la possibilité de construire quelque chose de beau, de merveilleux. Prends soin de toi, Harry. L'amour est un sentiment qui demande du courage, de la force et de la patience. Je n'ai plus tout cela en moi. Je suis juste fatiguée…Je ne veux plus empiler des cartes pour qu'elles m'explosent à la figure ensuite. L'espoir est mort le soir ou Ron est parti. ..J'aurais voulu m'endormir et tout oublier. Oublier le monde, oublier toute cette souffrance, ce mal qui me ronge. Mais chaque jour, je me souviens. Quant se dissipe l'écho des derniers mots de Ron à mes oreilles, quant s'éloigne le choc de son dernier battement de cœur, le froid m'enveloppe me mord les reins et, je me souviens. Je me repends et la douleur me répond que les héros ne reviennent jamais. Peut être que mon âme sera damné, que je serai condamné à l'enfer…oui, peut être…Je ne crois plus en grand-chose, tu sais. Mais je me donne une dernière chance, celle de retrouver Ron, là haut. Je veillerai sur vous, je te le promets…_

_Pardonne-moi, Harry. Pardonne moi de t'abandonner, de laisser tes « je t'aime » se perdre dans le vent, pardonne moi de ne plus avoir assez de force. Pardonne-moi de penser à moi, pour une fois. La lumière est loin, les ténèbres m'enveloppent. J'achève ici, une histoire qui n'a plus de sens. Ne m'en veux pas de pas avoir la force de regarder Rose s'en aller comme son père avant elle. Pardonne-moi de ne pas vouloir rester là, seule, de ne plus savoir aimer. Prends soin de toi, mon frère. Prends soin de toi, de Ginny et de James. Nous fûmes ta première famille, Ron et moi mais maintenant, il est temps pour toi d'être un et entier._

_Dit à mes parents et aux Weasley que je les aimais. Dit leur de ne pas s'en vouloir, de ne pas avoir de chagrin. Dit leur qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour moi, qu'il faut qu'ils soient heureux et qu'ils vivent leur vie pour moi, pour Ron._

_Adieu, Harry, nous nous reverrons un jour._

_Je t'aime, mon ami, mon frère…_

_Hermione…_

_Une larme glisse le long de ma joue. Elle ne voulait pas que je pleure, elle ne voulait pas me voir malheureux. J'aurais aimé honorer sa mémoire, réagir autrement. Lorsqu'on avait découvert son corps sans vie, j'étais tombé à genoux vers elle, mouillant son corps de mes larmes. Je hurlais des « pourquoi ». Il avait fallut m'arracher a son corps, me faire avaler des potions calmante. Tout mon être criait de douleur. On a beau savoir, on n'est jamais prêt à voir ses amis mourir sous ses yeux._

Cette nuit, tu sais, la nature c'était déchainée. Le vent c'était mit à hurlé et la pluie fouettait mes volets. Cette nuit là, tu avais éteint le feu derrière la façade de tes yeux, dans une éclaire verte. Tu étais partie comme ça, sans un crie. Tu m'avais laissé là, seul, dernier membre de notre trio d'or. Cette nuit là, Hermione, tu avais fait voler en éclat le dernier Crystal de mon cœur. Nous t'avons découvert, allongé dans ton lit, serrant un tee shirt de Ron, les bras en croix et, sur tes lèvres, un sourire figé. Toi, si triste dans la vie, tu souriais dans la mort…Tu sais…Au début, je t'en ai voulu. J'ai été égoïste, tu sais. J'étais redevenu comme un orphelin, je refusais de comprendre ta douleur. Je ne voyais que la mienne, que ce manque de toi qui agrandissait ce vide dans mon cœur. J'ai refusé de lire ta lettre, refusé de venir voir ton corps. Tu ne pouvais pas être morte, je refusais…tu ne pouvais pas être partie, je ne voulais pas ! Avais-je été si nul ? Avais je donc été incapable de te sauvé ? Incapable de te retenir à la vie ? Quel grand frère étais je donc ? Après le déni, la culpabilité et la colère…Maintenant, je comprenais mieux ce qu'on appel la culpabilité du survivant…

Si je n'ai pas sombré, c'est grâce à James, à Ginny…Si j'ai put faire face, c'est grâce à Rose. Ron était partit, tu n'étais plus là…il ne restait plus que moi, son parrain pour m'occuper d'elle. Alors, je suis venu te voir sur ton lit de mort. Je t'ai chuchoté tout ce que je ne pouvais plus te dire…J'ai lut ta lettre en tenant ta main froide et j'ai pleuré, pleuré, pleuré longuement jusqu'à ce tout mon corps soit trop épuisé pour réagir.

_Nous avons enterré Hermione dans le grand cimetière au coté de Ron. J'espère que de là haut, ils sont réunis. Je suis certain qu'Hermione a rejoint le ciel, qu'elle brille à coté du soleil. Mais, moi, depuis ce jour là je pleure, il y a comme un froid à l'intérieur de mon cœur. Elle me manque…En regardant Rose grandir, je pense à elle, à Ron. Je pense aux merveilleux parents qu'ils auraient put être…Je maudis le destin, je maudis cette foutu tragédie qui nous vole tout le bonheur de nos vies. Cette année, l'anniversaire de la victoire aura comme un gout amer. Nous devons ajouter les noms de Ron et Hermione à la liste de tous ceux qui sont morts pour cette liberté dont nous jouissons. Des morts par ricochet avait dit Luna avec un ton si fataliste qu'elle nous en avait fait mal au cœur. Quant donc tout ceci s'arrêtera ? Nous avions promis ! « Plus jamais ça » ! Et pourtant, ça continu encore et encore…Nos enfants ne sont pas si épargné que l'on aurait voulu, Rose n'a plus de parents, James, Victoire et Teddy cherchent encore Hermione. Que pouvons nous donc leur dire ? Comment leur faire croire en la vie si nous, nous n'y croyons plus ? Neville sera papa dans quelque mois, une petite fille qu'ils appelleront Hermione. Je suis certain que notre Hermione aurait été fière…La vie continue…La vie est un sablier…_

_Dans les escaliers, j'entends des petits pas. Une ombre s'avance, se glisse silencieusement à mes cotés en me murmurant un petit « papa ? » Sa petite main se pose sur ma joue, essuie les larmes qui coulent. Je lève les yeux vers mon fils, j'essaie de lui sourire. Ginny est là, elle aussi. Elle me regarde, elle sait. Ses mains enlèvent des miennes la lettre, la repose dans sa boite qu'elle remet sur la cheminée. Les flemmes dans la cheminée se meurent. James prend ma main dans la sienne. Sa peau est si douce. De l'autre coté, Ginny prend mon autre main et me fait me lever. J'attrape James dans mes bras…je jette un dernier regard sur la boite…_

_Nous montons les escaliers ensemble, comme la famille que nous sommes. James finira sa nuit entre moi et sa mère, j'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin de leur chaleur, de leur présence. Mon fils nichera sa tête dans mon cou tandis que Ginny déposera une main sur mon torse. Nous nous enlacerons, nous fermerons les yeux et, ensemble, nous essaierons de continuer à avancer. Dans un demis sommeil, James me murmure « je t'aime, papa ». Je dépose un baiser sur son frond, si jeune et déjà tellement capable de comprendre combien j'ai besoin que l'on me le rappel. « Moi aussi, James, je t'aime ». Mon fils ne paiera pas pour les erreurs de la vie, pour l'injustice de ce monde. Ginny me sourie, elle ferme les yeux. Je soupire, demain nous irons chercher Rose…Demain nous essaierons de saisir chaque petite parcelle de bonheur qui passe, nous vaincrons notre peur de nous aimer, nous nous bâterons. Demain, j'expliquai à James pourquoi Rose vient vivre avec nous. _

_Rose deviendra la sœur de James comme Hermione fut ma sœur et Ron mon frère. Demain, ma famille s'agrandira et plus tard, je parlerai à cette petite fille du père courageux, plein d'amour et de la mère intelligente et si forte qu'elle aurait dut avoir. Je lui parlerai de Ron et Hermione pour qu'elle n'oublie pas…Demain, nous essaierons de bâtir à nouveau notre château de carte. Je ferai tout pour qu'il n'explose pas, pour que Rose grandisse, devienne une femme. _

_Hermione et Ron me manqueront toujours. J'aurai toujours en moi ce vide, cette douleur. _

_Je ferme doucement les yeux, la respiration de James me berce. La main de Ginny me caresse doucement. Je me laisse aller….Demain, semble si loin…._

_Cinq ans que la guerre était finie, cinq ans et pourtant, j'ai la sensation que c'est à peine hier…Hermione ne sera pas là pour fêter les 6 ans de liberté…A sa place, il y aura Teddy et Victoire, pas encore assez grand pour tout comprendre mais qui ont besoin de ça pour dire adieu à leur Tata Hermione et Tonton Ron. James, qui aura alors 27 mois tiendra petite Rose, 22 mois, par la main. J'espère qu'elle sera encore parmi nous…OUI ! Elle le sera ! Je ne le permettrai pas ! Ensemble, ils déposeront le bouquet de Lila au pied du monument. Luna, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lee, Bill, Charly, Percy, George et Ginny les suivront avec leurs femmes, maris et enfants. Mac Gonogall, Flidwick, Pompom, Hagrid, Chourave (sortit de sa retraite pour l'occasion), Slughorn fermeront la marche. _

_C'est tous ensemble que tout a commencé et c'est tous ensemble que tout finira…je ferme les yeux, je m'endorme doucement….je n'ai pas put les sauver…_

Note de fin : Vous aurez surement reconnu dans la lettre d'Hermione les paroles de la chanson « c'était l'hiver » de Francis Cabrel (repris par Isabelle Bouley)

Merci à ceux qui auront lut jusqu'à la fin…


End file.
